Jazzy's Trip
by rubyblue100
Summary: This is my attempt at a Halloween tale so be kind:) Edward plays a mean prank which has traumatic consequences for Jasper...Warning warning warning: Corporal punishment, illegal drugs, cussing, spiders in later updates and violence.* x.*
1. Chapter 1 A Drunken Elk

Hello. x Well, it began as a lil one shot for Halloween to follow on a month after a Promise is a Promise had finished but that was too much like homework...

I forgot that Ruby just don't do homework! The bubbles got out of hand...so I have had to literally chop it up and delete oodles and begin posting because otherwise I wouldn't get it out on time...Blame Cullen1007 for not reminding me it was nearly Halloween...tsk tsk...so yeah grammar and proof reading done in a panic of *oh gosh its nearly Halloween.*

Enjoy and don't look too closely for a sound plot...you won't find it. *I have already looked.*

**_Warning warning warning_**: Corporal punishment, illegal drugs, cussing, spiders in later update, violence oh and err oodles of tears *the vampire variety* - please don't read if you know you will not like it. x (RATED M)

Yup, it is a cuppa and jaffa cake moment. woo hoo!

I do not own anything especially not Stephanie Meyer's world.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ring Of Fire**

_"Love is a burning thing  
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by a wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire_

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down and the flames climbed higher  
And it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Ooh, the fire went wild

Then I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down and the flames climbed higher  
And it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

Lord it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire, the ring of fire.."

*Jasper's interpretation of Johnny Cash:)*.

** I am Cain...**

The room was lit up from the flashes of lightening that showed the fear distinctly on Jasper's face. He was biting deeply into his right arm as if it was a bone and he was a wild hungry pup.

Jasper's eyes were wide open and deep violet as he watched his door swing open. He continued to bite, now moving to a new untouched piece of skin as he stood up against his bedroom wall.

Carlisle strode over to him, getting covered in a shower of rain from the broken window. Jasper looked into his Father's pitch black eyes and cringed and pressed his back against the wall.

The boy's eyes kept flickering to his Father's belt as a flash lit up the buckle around his waist. He was expecting his Papa to use it on him and beat him to death for what he had just done.

"Jasper...you must stop that." Carlisle raised his hand to take a hold on Jasper's savaged arm making the boy flinch and growl. The Patriarch touched the dirty bandage on the boy's hand and was shocked when Jasper whined.

He watched horrified as the boy was attempting to chew off his own arm. "My son, my precious boy... Stop." He tried to take a hold of Jasper's head to keep him still and try and prise his jaws open.

The growls got louder and then abruptly they stopped and Jasper released his own arm and looked at it as if it belonged to a stranger.

"I am sorry Papa he kept on at me...and I had had enough...He, he, he took my Alice." He burst into tears and hugged his bandaged hand to his shaking chest. "Oh God I am Cain." He began to bite his arm over and over...

**That Morning...Before the Storm**

He sniffed the air...Elk. Edward licked his lips and looked over at the house and noted that the kitchen was now empty. He took his chance and leapt from Esme Two and ran into the forest to find his fast food.

Edward was not impressed by his find...yes it was one impressive beast but... He frowned as he watched the elk swaying and kicking up the leaves and grunting.

The elk came right up to the vampire and gave Edward's nose a lick. "Ooooh...That is nasty." An image of Jasper last Halloween came into his head as he studied the effects of the drugged up beast.

Grown women dressed up in ridiculous witchy and vampire attire had kept giving Jasper candy and throwing themselves at them as they had walked home from the cinema and that added to the Pepsi which was banned in the Cullen house; had gotten the boy soldier just a little twitchy.

Hehehe, Edward thought as he remembered the hiding Jasper had gotten off their Dad for trashing the lounge and attempting to beat his '_just finished a 14 hour shift bemused Papa'_ in a wrestling match...needless to say, it had not ended well.

But on the plus side the siblings all had a good laugh until they were made to help Jasper tidy up the living room as punishment for encouraging his sneaky behaviour. Alice's clever idea of course. He grumbled wiping away animal spit which had ran from his nose to his bottom lip; and rubbed it down his jeans. "Go home Elk as you are drunk."

Edward went to walk away and then paused and thought about how unfair his life was and he couldn't see Bella as much as he wanted to because of a '_nosey to big for his army boots brother'. _Instead of seeing the Elk he saw a hyped up Jasper about to get busted for sneaking stimulants again. If Jasper was in trouble it would take the pressure off him and perhaps he would get his privileges back.

Edward felt a flood of shame but then remembered if Jasper had not told their Dad that he had not been hunting then everything would have been okay. "Here crazy animal come to Uncle Eddy..."

**Later that Morning...Over Breakfast**

The current trouble had began over breakfast when constant bickering had put all the boys in a mood. Jasper grimaced at his blood. "Have you changed the brand?" He wrinkled his nose and placed his mug down. "I aint drinkin' that."

Without looking up from his laptop Carlisle had instructed his son to finish his drink and stop fussing and to be grateful for what was provided. "We provide that blood for you and Edward made that drink for you so be polite."

"Sorry Sir." Jasper said in a surly tone making his Father tsk softly.

"Oh you are welcome!" Edward shouted from the garden.

"Well maybe if ya did us drinks more often and not just when ya creepin' you would get the temperature right...What did you do Edward gob in it!" Jasper yelled making Esme give him a clip round the ear.

"Owwww Mama! That smarts." He rubbed at the sting and looked around at Esme who was tapping her foot and flicking the dreaded tea towel.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry Edward it is not your fault you can't make a cup of blood...you are just a lil special and that is why we love yah."

Emmett nearly fell off his chair laughing as Jasper got another clip round the ear from his mother who was trying not to smile and refused to look at Carlisle who was grinning...He could hide it behind his Lion King mug but those eyes were twinkling.

He put on his best stern tone. "Edward...Do not make me come out there." He went back to his emails like nothing had happened. "Great a meeting to discuss how to save money." He muttered to himself as he clicked to the weather and then muttered more negativity into the laptop. He was oblivious to Jasper's scowling face or Emmett's shit eating grin.

Jasper drank half the sludgy blood down quick and wondered why his parents were buying some cheap brand of blood and hoped it was not another of Carlisle's lessons on being penny-wise.

"Have you drank it up like a good boy Jazzy?"

"Bite me Emmett." Jasper growled wiping his mouth on a paper towel. He scrunched it up and threw it at Emmett.

"Pick that up and put it in the bin please." Jasper grumbled and tried to pick the paper towel up only to have Emmett kick it away. "Jasper." Carlisle warned as he logged off his account.

"Papa...Tell him to stop!"

"Emmett...whatever you are doing...don't."

Jasper was annoyed that Carlisle was still engrossed in his damn laptop and would always happen to glance up when he did something wrong and not Em.

"I am going out and you better stay out of my way, I would rather face the storm than stay in here with you, you big doofus."

Emmett got up from the table again and started dodging in front of his brother every time he took a step. "Doofus am I?"

"Papa...Tell Emmett!"

"Emmett...Behave." He said distractedly as he looked at his watch.

**Wet Willy!**

The wet willy was just one wet willy too far and Jasper threw his half cup of blood. Emmett dodged this easily and so the Deputy Dawg mug continued on its merry carefree way to Carlisle's lap. He glowered at his boys as he caught the mug before it shattered and placed it on the table.

Well, Carlisle had not been very pleased and Emmett and Jasper had been informed that they would be sent straight to their beds for the remainder of the day. Jasper was upset and tried to argue that it was Emmett's damn fault for the blood as he just kept taunting him. He was going to the forest not bed! The Patriarch's eyes narrowed when the boy stamped his foot and folded his arms sulkily.

Carlisle finished wiping the blood from his lap and snapped the tea towel down on the table making them all jump. He was irritated over his work clothes and snapped at Jasper to stop being a baby, before he really gave him something to cry about and to get to bed at once.

They all heard the chuckle from the garden. "You can shut ya hole." Jasper yelled from the open door.

"Make me Deputy." Jasper was trying to get outside but found he had a Father on his arm. "Ahh, Papa."

"Edward..." Carlisle warned and was met with silence as he gripped on to a struggling Jasper's arm.

"Jasper... Come with me." Carlisle started pulling him towards the lounge and bent the protesting vampire over the arm of the sofa.

"No, that ain't fair! They were taunting me so why am I in trouble?"

"Young man at this moment in time your voice is the only one that I am hearing...Now be quiet and keep still before you lose your jeans."

Jasper was spanked for not listening and attempting to fight his brother. It was only five swats and they had not been that hard but he imagined Emmett and Edward laughing at him.

When his Father next instructed him to get to his room...The boy wisely went...

**Daddy has a Quiet Word with his Boys...and Esme...  
**

Carlisle changed his clothes and then went to have a separate word with all three boys.

"Edward Cullen! Get your backside out of that tree right now." The annoyed Dad said as he tapped his foot impatiently at his son's slow human descent.

**BAM... **"Owwwwww...Daaad!" Edward was given a smack for teasing his brother and threatened to be put back on room restriction.

**BAM...**"Ssssssssssss! What was that one for?" Edward yelped holding his bum and jumping from foot to foot.

"That was just a reminder...in case you had already forgotten; as I know you are easily distracted these days."

He smiled and began to walk away from his moody boy. "Daad." Edward asked hesitantly and was dismayed to see his Father turn back around and fold his arms and give Edward his full Carlisle Cullen attention.

"Yes Son?"

"Well, it is just well..." Carlisle looked at his watch and back at his son. "I was wondering if I could please have my phone back?"

Edward was watching his Dad for a reaction and was dismayed to see him chuckle and walk back towards the house. "Thankyou Edward I needed a laugh..." Then he became very stern as he turned again to study his son.

"It is all your own doing you know Edward. I would have given you back your phone by now if you showed your family some respect-"

"Okay Dad...Goda" Edward rolled his eyes and just wanted his Dad to go away as he was about to start lecturing.

"Show some respect and you will get your phone back and take God's name in vain again and I will wash your mouth out!" More softly yet just as strict the lecturing Father continued..."And as for Jasper this stops now. You have more freedom than you deserve and that is only because I respect my Deputy to take his advice on your punishment and give you more leniency than you actually deserve."

Carlisle watched as Edward seemed to pale even more and look just a little green around the gills. "Dad about Jasper..." He shut his mouth quick and shook his head. "I will try harder."

"Excellent to hear my son...I know you miss your Bella." Edward's eyes misted up and he quickly wiped the tears on his sleeve. "Come here."

He went over and sank into his Father's arms and began to cry. "Shush, it will be okay you need to calm down and stop trying to rush...you have waited a long time for your mate and now is not the time to hurry."

"Sorry Dad for everything." Carlisle pulled his boy away from him and stared into his jet black eyes.

"Edward have you done something that you shouldn't have?" He watched as Edward's eyes widened and he looked down at the grass.

"If you have it is better just to tell me now so we can discuss it. Because you look troubled son and the only way to make it better is to confess and find some inner peace."

"No Dad." He whispered getting out of his Dad's gentle hold and moved further back towards the tree.

"Okay...If you do need to talk you can ask your mother for permission to use the house phone. I am giving you a chance here son."

"I don't need to talk."

Carlisle frowned as he knew his son had done something he shouldn't have...probably sneaking off when backs were turned. "Do you remember what Russian is for no Edward?"

"Niet?"

"Excellent, your Russian is improving... Just so we are clear, you may not have your phone back just yet and if I hear of any mean remarks directed at Jasper I will spank you extremely hard with whoever happens to be present in the room...and I do not think that your rear can take much more punishment do you?"

"No Dad."

"I am surprised you even entertained the idea of having your phone back yet..." Chuckling he checked his watch again. "Oh Eddy, Eddy, Eddy..."

**Squeezed Bum...**

Carlisle was handed his light grey waistcoat and a squeeze on the bum by Esme. He gave her a shocked face as she did up his buttons. "Storm is getting worse...be-careful today I have a really creepy feeling I wish you could stay home and that the girls were here."

Carlisle scooped his wife up and sat her on his lap on the bed...It will pass and all the boy's are home which may not be a blessing but you are altogether. Keep your phone on and I will do the same. Ahh the radio has come back on."

"Music is a comfort." She smiled and gave herself a mental slap for being so silly. Carlisle stroked his mate's hair and assisted her to stand. After a long kiss he went to speak with his Joker...

**Hash Tag Onsie Day**

Carlisle had been at Emmett's door for a few seconds and was now growing impatient as he did up his cufflinks. "Emmett Cullen. As beautiful as you are ...come here."

Carlisle pointed to the spot at his tapping foot. Emmett finished admiring himself in the mirror and zipped up his onsie and slowly approached his Father.

** BAM, BAM, BAM... **Emmett gritted his teeth as he had his rear smacked and was given a very stern warning on his behaviour and to leave Jasper alone who was now in trouble because of him and his silly jokes.

**BAM...**"Wowsa Pops! What was that one for?" Emmett yelled rubbing at the fresh sting.

"For not instantly coming over to me when I instructed you to...By the way, I like the Halloween costume."

"Duh, it is not a Halloween costume." Emmett said scooting back under his duvet and grinning at his bemused Father. "I thought I may as well make today a onsie day."

"Oh dear." Carlisle shook his head and closed Emmett's door and prayed to Cumor to keep a close eye on that boy...

**A Quiet word with Jazzy...**

More softly as he opened his son's door, Carlisle finished fixing his purple tie and stepped into the quiet room. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen come here please."

The boy pulled his blue and white stripy pj shirt over his head and looked at his Papa startled. He slowly made his own slow walk over to the door as he thought about those bams he had just heard.

Carlisle opened his arms out and the boy hesitantly at first leaned in and wrapped his own arms around his Dad's waist and placed his cheek against his leader's shoulder.

He whispered to his son to stay calm and he understood that emotions were running high at the moment because of Edward's moods and to understand that Emmett was feeling it too.

However, disobedience will not be tolerated and that is why they were sent to bed...Jasper asked why he was the only one pulled from the room and spanked?

Carlisle gently reminded Jasper that he was Second in Command and must learn to take taunts on the chin and let him handle it or Jasper himself when calm.

"What if Bella had been at the table when you threw that cup. Think, think, think."

Jasper got a light tap on his shoulder as he was distracted. "Also, if that blood had touched my laptop young man you would be one very sore boy right now."

Jasper's eyes filled up with venom and Carlisle placed his hands on either side of the soldier's temples and looked closely into his eyes. He had sworn he had seen a fleck of violet in the dark honey colour.

"How are you feeling Jasper?" He asked concerned as he stepped back to truly study his child making Jasper feel self conscience and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay...just emotional I guess, I cannot seem to block all you guys out so well lately. Edward is driving me insane Papa. He blames me and I cannot stay cooped up with him...Please let him see Bella more."

Jasper sniffled when his Father shook his head sadly. "May I leave my restriction and go out into the forest if it gets too much?"

He asked this as Carlisle covered him back over in bed. The Patriarch was tired before the day had even began as he thought of the days ahead and what the storm would bring his way and not to mention it was Halloween next week which would bring an influx of emergencies to the hospital.

"I will make you a deal...If you promise to behave you may come off restriction at lunch time and you have my permission to go to the forest and distress."

"I appreciate that Sir, as that puts my mind at ease." He snuggled down on his side and looked forward to the peace.

"I am warning you now my son." The boy's eyes flew open and he raised them to his Father who was pointing at him.

"If you do ANYTHING to make your mother cross, even if you protest you were being taunted...the deal is off. You will answer to me when I get home and you will find yourself over my knee."

"I will behave I promise." Jasper was upset and didn't know why which concerned Carlisle as normally they would take his warnings with a pinch of salt.

"Jasper are you sure you feel well?"

"Yes Sir...just tired."

"I am not accusing you... But I do need to ask...Have you taken something you shouldn't have?"

Carlisle could not help recalling last Halloween night when he had come home to find a trashed up lounge and a very hyped up Jasper who wanted to wrestle his brothers who were taking shelter behind their mother.

He had to constantly remind that boy that stimulants played haywire with his gift yet he still sneaked soda at school...He let that pass though as he knew Jasper would be careful not to take too much and get caught.

"NO PAPA!" He shot up out of bed and began pacing which completely took his Father back as he wasn't expecting such a strong reaction. "I promised that I wouldn't do that again!"

"Calm yourself down at once and get back into bed." The command was quiet but sharp and Jasper immediately obeyed and lay back down.

"I did not mean to upset you son...You are just behaving a little highly strung. Forgive me I know that you would never do that again...I was referring to soda... Have you been sneaking it again Jasper because you know how you react when you have sugar and caffeine."

"No Sir." Well he had but he reasoned with himself that as he sneaked soda every day at school for the last umpteenth years it wouldn't make that much difference. "Not a drop of soda in the house."

"Hym...keep it that way." He kissed Jasper and looked into his eyes again, they were dark now and nothing unusual...Perhaps it had been a reflection from something.

Carlisle looked around for the source but couldn't see anything and mentally kicked himself and left his son to rest, still feeling uneasy over leaving him. Also, he decided to have a word with Esme regarding Jasper and to ask her not to go out today with the storm coming...

**A Nice Relaxing Day for Esme...Not**

As all the boys had been made fully aware of the consequences if they gave Esme any nonsense and with the girls away, she naturally assumed it would be a quiet day and she could give the kitchen a good clean. Esme also had a few errands she wanted to get done and as long as the rain kept off she could still do it...Carlisle had expressed his concerns about the weather but he didn't say no.

Absently, Esme rinsed Jasper's Deputy Dawg mug and placed it in the dish washer. "I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point..."

"MOM... Katie Perry again!" Edward yelled as Esme was playing that song on a loop out loud and in her head driving him insane. He was just glad his mother had gotten over singing Titanium at 6 am in the morning.

Esme smiled and turned the radio up. "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me** ROAR!**"

She grinned as only lovely silence came from her littlest cub. Titanium now came on and she laughed when Edward groaned from outside.

"Mama! Tell Emmett!" The boy yelled from his open door. Esme sighed and went to the stairs to tell Emmett to stop whatever it was he was doing.

"Don't make me come up there young man!" She tapped her foot and flicked the tea towel menacingly as she listened for any noise...silence was golden. She smiled pleased with her roar and went back to singing in the kitchen...

**Yay Team Edward...**

Edward was rubbing the stings on the back of his left leg and bottom. He was still outside in the garden and finally off room restriction, but not from the house.

Therefore he had spent most of his time sitting up in Esme Two and feeling sorry for himself...The Elk had been funny and was glad he got home before his Dad was on to him again. Carlisle had seemed suspicious about the second shower and change of clothes yet he had not said anything which Edward was relieved about. He was regretting it though as it was a stupid thing to do and he would get busted big time for spiking his brother...but what did he spike him with?

He was even more annoyed now he knew his brother's were on restriction too which meant he had to put up with Jasper's crap all day. He shifted uncomfortably to take some of his weight off his sore sit spots as they still stung even after nearly four weeks.

He tried to tune into Jasper's mind...it seemed normal, _history, kickin Em's ass, Alice... _He blocked him out at that point as some images a brother did not need to see. There was that guilt again... His stomach rolled as if in pain and he decided to focus on Bella. It was only fermented apples what was the harm...Jazz was sent to bed anyway so even if there was some effects he would rest and 'sleep' it off.

Alice had not been in touch so nothing bad was going to happen but what if it wasn't apples? Edward winced and looked up to Jasper's window. Then he heard Jasper yelling at Emmett and it pissed him off how he was allowed to boss it over them all the time.

Edward shook his head and thought screw it, stop worrying over nothing and thought about when Bella tripped over nothing last week...He really needed to see her more to protect her from herself.

He looked at the grey sky and shuddered and decided to go inside and ask his mom about the phone...Another cup of blood should soften her up he thought and began to rinse the _I love you Mother _cup he had gotten her for Mother's Day.

"Edward, there you are. Bless you, thankyou Barney."

"Mommm, stop calling me that." Esme laughed at his disgruntled expression. "How do you like the blood?" He asked sweetly.

"Lovely Edward...just the way I like it." She looked out of the window and then listened to how the radio kept switching off and on. "There is a storm coming so I am glad you have come in as you will catch your death out there."

"Does not seem likely...Mom are you okay?"

"Yes love." Esme realised she was hugging herself and relaxed. "Storms creep me out, always have." Edward gave her a hug and felt his Mom relax as the radio came back on.

"Mom when can I have my phone back?" He decided to just throw it out there and hope the tea towel didn't answer.

"Your Dad has not decided yet Edward. You will have to ask him yourself."

"Can't you ask him? Please." He smiled and handed her a nice fresh hot cuppa. Esme smiled back and said **no**... but nice try nether the less. "I made you all drinks this morning though."

"Edward I know you did and it was very thoughtful of you. You get your phone for one hour each evening and consider yourself lucky I wanted to take the battery out. You also get to see Bella at school and at weekends for two hours on each day! You are very lucky young man."

"Yes but..."

"No buts. I would allow you one hour on Saturdays and Sundays and two minutes on the phone each night to say a quick goodnight to Bella." Esme's voice was raising and she just wanted some peace.

"Okay mom I got it."

"Oooh that attitude is getting on my nerves and do not think I do not see the vibes that you are sending Jasper...You should be thanking him for your privileges while you are on restriction."

Edward laughed and went to go passed his mother and got the tea towel snapped at his legs. "Owwww mom!" He danced back to the spot his mother pointed to.

"I." **SNAP** "Was." **SNAP **"Not." **SNAP**. "Fin... ISHED!" **SNAP SNAP SNAP**...

"You have been downright rude and disrespectful to your brother since you were rightly punished for your behaviour. It is not his fault that you are grounded and you better stop the taunts right now mister as I am getting tired of them!"

"Okay Mom." He said quietly as he kept a close eye on the tea towel still clutched in his mother's closed fist.

"I will get my paddle down if you give me any nonsense today. I mean it I am in no mood for your rubbish Edward Cullen."

"Mom, I got it please can I go to my room." Edward decided to go to his room before he said something he would regret.

"Be nice to your brother as I do not think he is feeling well and I have a lot to do and will be in and out of the house...Therefore you are next in charge.

"Great I can be the new Deputy Rat." He regretted saying that as he watched his mother's eyes narrow and flash black.

"Fetch. My. Paddle."

"Ahh mom it was a joke."

"Do you see anyone laughing?" The two restricted boys laughed in their beds. "Boys! Edward...Fetch my paddle."

"Mom come on I didn't mean it."

"One."

"Mom"

"Better get the paddle Eddy." Emmet laughed from his room and Jasper giggled.

"Boys do you two want to line up behind Edward? Hym...do you?"

"Sorry Mom...You can do it Ed, take two for the team." Em giggled like a crazed hyena.

"Sorry Mama Dragon..." Jasper laughed. "Gooooo...Team Edward."

"Yeah Ed we are routing for your sneaky butt." Emmett nearly fell out of bed he was laughing so hard.

Jasper was chuckling as he flicked through his history magazine then stopped when he felt the icy chill seeping from his dear mother. He abruptly put the magazine down and hid his head under the duvet.

"You two can go to –" Edward yelled.

"Two." Esme decided to let the boy's off as Edward had deserved a taste of his own snidey medicine. She waited for quiet. "Two and a half and why are you still standing there?"

"Mom I am going." Edward was back with the paddle before his mother had finished saying three.

"Close Edward... Verrry close." Esme casually instructed her boy to bare his bottom and lean over the arm of the sofa. He decided against pleading as his mother had that steely look in her eye.

The paddle found its target twice before Edward was given a very stern lecture and a hug as he pulled his jeans back up embarrassed.

Esme handed the paddle to her son to put back and he wiped his eyes and looked ashamedly at his mother. "Okay Mom...I know I am lucky to have my phone in the evening." '_Lucky, ha don't make me laugh!' _Edward smiled sweetly at his beloved mother.

"You are lucky son." '_Do not push me any further today young man!_' The loving mother smiled sweetly back; yet gold flashes appeared in the darkness of her normally compassionate eyes making Edward back out of the room...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A/N Whew...first bit complete...sigh...Just err a lil more to goooooo...back very soon. x

Please review and make Ruby smile.x


	2. Chapter 2 And it Burns, Burns, Burns

_Counting Stars One Republic_

_"feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly _

_*soz just really like this song and reminds me of Jasper*_

_xxx  
_

_Warning: cussing and mention of spanking..._

_xxx_

**And it Burns, Burns,burns...**

Emmett had gotten bored very quickly and had slowly tortured Jasper by constantly yammering at him through the wall or playing his music too loud each time Esme popped out...Jasper had been in there already yelling and was now gonna go and kick his arse.

"Mommmmm, Jasper's out of bed." Edward yelled from his lounger as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Unfortunately for Jasper by the time he had stomped to his brother's room Emmett had switched off his music and was looking up from his bed innocently and looked as shocked as his mother that Jasper was out of bed.

"Mom...Jazz what a pleasant surprise, I was just catching up on some trig but it can wait for my two fav peeps."

"Why you lil..."Jasper charged for Emmett who continued to look baffled.

"Kids, ay Mom...he will tucker himself out bless him." Emmett said trying not to bust a gut as Esme had Jasper by his ear.

"Emmett Cullen...Behave yourself and stop antagonising your brother." Esme released Jasper's ear. "You can come and help me clean some windows."

"Have fun Jazzy." Emmett laughed then stopped when he received a withering stare from his mom. Esme marched Jasper to the kitchen and gave him a window to clean.

Jasper was grumpy until his mother turned the radio up to silence the rain and began to sing. He could feel that she was anxious and tried to soothe his own nerves so not to project onto her.

Esme's humming was infectious and soon Jasper was joining in singing along to Johnny Cash and doing his best impression.

The soldier's mother laughed happily at her boy in his blue and white stripy pjs and messy locks; dancing gladly to ease his Mother's nerves.

_"Lord it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire. The ring of fire," _Jasper drawled as he took his mother's hand and twirled her around the kitchen.

Esme applauded her son who bowed to his greatest fan and grinned. He grabbed the mugs and still humming he turned to the kitchen counter.

**'It burns Jasper.'**

"I know Mama it burns." He smiled to ease his own nerves as he refilled their mugs.

'**It burns Jasper**.' The hairs rose on the back of his neck as he listened to Esme's flat quiet tone. **'It burns, burns, burns.'** He looked down at his hands which were beginning to smoke.

"Ma-Mama." He said shakily and spun around to show his mother his hands.

"Yes honey." Esme looked up from her magazine and watched Jasper staring at his hands. "Baby, what is wrong?"

"Don't you see?"

"See what sweety? You are scaring me." Jasper looked at his scar battled hands which were now normal...no smoke...no fire. He looked at his Mom and felt just a little silly.

"Nothin' I though a money spider ran across my palm..."

**Don't Tell Daddy**

They drank a hot cup of blood and chatted at the table for awhile until she saw how drained her boy looked. "Back to bed now honey. You are not looking too well."

"I am okay, I get fed up sometimes."

"Come on let us go to your room and we can chat." They walked back and he sighed and looked at his bed.

"I did not cause the fight this morning and now Papa will be even madder at me for being out of bed. Please do not tell him and I promise I will stay in bed...I just get so bored."

"Promise me then that I will have no more nonsense from either of you. If I do your Father will be informed of all accounts." She frowned when she saw his worried expression and huge dark eyes.

"Are you feeling okay son?" She asked watching him closely. He nodded his head and took his mother's hands in his.

"Just a lil weary I guess."

"Into bed with you and try and drift off and I will speak with Emmett, remember how young he still is compared to you. I expect you to be the mature brother here. You are Daddy's Second Jasper and he expects much more than this silly behaviour and that is why you received a spanking this morning."

"Yes Ma'am, but it sucks being the eldest." He absently rubbed at his seat. "I do not mean to make Daddy mad with me and I try to be responsible."

** Big Sister Esme**

"I was the eldest and I thought the same...Not about being responsible." Esme pulled a face. "But being fed up of being the eldest. I would do the most meanest of tricks and then act innocent when she started crying and she got known as the fussy one."

Esme smiled guiltily when she remembered who she was talking to.

"Of course it was very evil of me and I deserved to get into trouble when she tattled." The brunette sounded so childish when she said that, it made Jasper burst out laughing.

"What did you used to do to her?" He asked in a whisper sitting on his bed and folding his legs in front of him.

"Oh no...I know what your game is mister, get Mama chatting bubbles so you are spending less time reflecting on disobedient behaviour."

She said it sternly yet was smiling because Jasper was giving her his best hound dog expression which she nearly always fell for.

"Please Mama."

"Fine."

Esme moved up to the headboard and got comfortable and held out her arm for her soldier to snuggle into. She smelled his sweet pine fresh hair and kissed his head.

"Please do not let Emmy get you riled up as you know what that makes you don't you?"

"A brat?"

"A monkey."

"Mama!" Jasper shot his head up to look into Esme's twinkling eyes. "That is rather rude don't ya think to call your favourite son a monkey!"

"Favourite!" Emmett whined from the door. Jasper narrowed his eyes and tried to block out the image of Emmett in his Panda Bear onsies.

"Mama...this is what I am talking about this is our alone time and he is butting in as usual and why do you allow your grown son to wear that whatever it is."

"Oh Jasper calm yourself down." She chuckled and patted the side of the bed for Emmett to join them. He bounded over to them and dived right beside his mother and gave Jasper a devilish grin.

"I think Emmy looks adorable in his onsies...Take a look outside all the young ones are wearing them. Jasper you have no idea the shops I had to search before I found one in Emmy's size, they sell like hot cakes. I want to get Eddy a Barney onsie but he is being difficult."

"Oh Mama he does not look adorable, he looks ridiculous and so unsanitary he is treading around the floor in those sown on socks and then treading it on my nice clean sheets! And it would be a cold day in hell when Eddy puts on a onsie."

"Jazzy are you going through the change?" A southern growl made Esme sit up and snap her hands together.

"Enough, now do you two want to hear my story or not?" They both nodded quickly and snuggled down either side of their mother.

**The Darkness is Coming**

"My very favourite sport was finding ways to get my sister into trouble. Not because I disliked her...I was just bored and she was always so quiet and well behaved. Always, had the biggest serving of pudding too...Anyway, my favourite game to play with her was The Darkness is Coming..."

"How old was she?" Em asked as he snuggled closer making Esme have to shift over and nearly knocking Jasper off the bed. He tutted and shot his brother a stare that would have made Mama Dragons wither in comparison.

"Oh about seven...Em, keep still."

"Mama?"

"Yes Jasper."

"I have a feeling that you are pure evil. Teach me the ways of the older sibling." He smiled sleepily.

** Evil Jedi Esme**

Esme sat up a little straighter and indulged her poorly boy as he was nearly asleep now anyway. "Oh okay then but remember I was very young myself so you need to make allowances."

"Like how I have to make allowances for that big baby." He said leaning his head on his Mother's shoulder yet keeping a wary eye on Emmett in case he tried to knock him on his ass again.

"Hey, it is your gob you hear the most in this house when you're throwing one of your epic tantrums and getting your skinny hide tanned for it."

Jasper's head shot up and he hissed at Emmett. "Yeah only because you and your stupid panda wearing face shakes up my soda pop."

Jasper was uneasy as he was feeling Edward's anxiety and it was setting his nerves on edge.

"Mama I am feeling tired maybe I could hear the story another time."

"What...spoil sport! One story Jasper and then we will leave you to lament."

**'****_Or whatever it is you do stuck up here for hours...whining_****.' **Jasper cringed back when Emmett continued to pick on him, but did he say that or was he just thinking it?

"Emmett." Esme chided "You know Jasper is not feeling well apologise at once."

"Sorry Jazz." The panda said sadly.

"I should think so mister...I should make a little flap at the back of that onsie to make your bottom easily accessible."

Emmett burst out laughing as he remembered owning something similar when he was just a little rugrat. This made Jasper giggle as he was thinking of his own winter underwear.

Then his mother turned to stare at him and without moving her lips she started to be cruel to only him. **'****_He cannot help being a big baby_****...****_The boy is damaged goods, inside and out._****' **

Jasper was feeling hurt and yet they sat there laughing at him and he just wanted his beloved mother to leave him be.

He filled the room with sadness. "I will tell you the one game to help settle your nerves and then Emmett it is straight back to your bed."

"Okay Mom." Emmett smiled and leaned his head against his mother's other shoulder.

"Amy was afraid of the dark, poor girl and would scream in terror if the candle flickered...I would spend hours just cuddling her and making her feel safe and make a game of the dark."

"Like you do with us Mom." Em said as he relaxed as his brother had stopped projecting.

"Yes Em." She kissed his hair as she knew he was disturbed by Jasper's behaviour.

"You always make me feel safe too." Jasper said this, not wanting to be left out.

**'****_I would never waste my time comforting you Jasper Whitlock._****' **Esme's eyes shined bright gold as they bore into her frightened boy**.'****_I was so bored and Amy was being difficult so I suggested a game. Of course she was just a little scared as sometimes our games got out of hand. I like games Jasssperrr.'_**

Jasper's head was filled with his loving Mama blinding her baby sister with a scarf and playing games. He could see a little Esme guiding her sister into walls and allowing her to step out in front of people or objects...the lake. Sweet Esme was putting horrible images in his head and he didn't know what to do.

"... Of course she would start crying and threaten to tell on me, I would have to think quickly to get myself out of trouble."

Esme laughed with Emmett at the innocent antics she would get up to, to amuse her sister; unaware of the internal struggle taking place inside her baby. Jasper interrupted them as Esme continued to describe the treasure hunts she would make up to keep her sister amused.

"Mama you were a lil brat! If Papa caught us treating each other so poorly we would not be able to sit down for a week and quite rightly so."

"Oh baby we were children and you know how cruel they can be, without meaning too. I was not that bad I was a responsible big sister."

"Hym, Daddy would never accept an excuse like that and neither would I." Jasper frowned at his mother and folded his arms.

"Shush Jasper, settle down they were just innocent games."

"INNOCENT my eye!" He huffed. Esme soothed her boy and tried not be cross over his tone. She told him to close his eyes and lay back down.

He listened as he drifted to Esme excitedly telling Emmett how she once convinced her sister that she was dead and was invincible.** '****_She was so very gullible. A little like Jasper_****.'**

"Mama." The boy sat up and glowered at Esme. "Why would you say that?" He felt like they were laughing at him and tears sprang to his eyes. "I am tired and want to be left alone for a while."

"What is wrong Baby...what has gotten you so spooked?"

"It was just what ya said about me, it was mean." Esme and Emmett looked at Jasper and were baffled at his behaviour.

"Jasper I have not said anything about you son? I was talking to Emmy about the garden."

"You were talking about that game making your sister think that she had died." The room went silent as Emmett stared at his brother in shock.

"You know Mom's sister drowned...how could you be so cruel?" Jasper was confused and thought he was being set up as he was not daft and knew what he had heard...But this was his Mama and she was the kindest soul on the planet and he had been feeling stressed lately.

Esme giggled in Jasper's tired muddled head.** '****_Mermaids was a fun game...we would visit the lake and pretend to be in the sea. We had the Breathing Game...Amy was not very good at..._****' **Turning to Jasper who had lay back on his side when Esme whispered into his hair.** '****_Breathing._****'**

Jasper's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the bed again. "Are you feeling unwell sweety, shall I call your Dad?" The Matriarch asked concerned.

**'****_Yeah and tell him how many times he has been out of bed maybe Dad can play the Jasper...You are Dead game_****.'**

"You ba-bastard." Jasper whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

Esme sucked in a breath at her son's language yet could not pull him over it as he was not himself. "Y-yes Em, of course your Dad will know what is wrong and help him...I am going to phone him to come home."

"I do not need to be cured Mama I am not ill and you need to piss off Em as I am sick of ya voice today."

**'****_Now Jasper...No being difficult or I will send you back out into the wilderness.'_**

This time Jasper knew he had not been mistaken as his mother smiled at him slyly before frowning and touching his forehead."_You are trembling my love, _into bed and I will make you a drink."

Jasper was crying as he got into bed and curled up and pulled the duvet over him. "Why would ya say such hor-hor-horrible words about m-me Esme?"

Esme could not understand what had come over her boy and tried to comfort him only to be knocked away with a tap on her hand each time she reached to him. "Jasper please sweet heart I am trying to help you... There is no need to be rude to me or Em –"

"Go away and leave me be."

"I will leave you to rest..." Esme's voice caught in her throat. "If you need me please come and get me."

"Mama...Do you love me?"Jasper was feeling wretched and unsure of his family and did not know why...Esme was the first person other than Alice that he had put his trust in.

"I want my Alice."

Esme was a kind and loving person and would never utter such cruel words...She sobbed when lassie reruns were shown and would never torture her little sister or hurt her son.

"Of course I love you Baby you do need to ask, you can feel my emotions and love...so much love my soldier. Sleep and I will call Alice."

Esme hugged him tight and pulled the duvet over him ushering Emmett off the bed. "Try and drift off for a moment sweety it will make you feel better. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He was still weeping but it was now under control and he relaxed creating a sigh of relief throughout the house.

"Please don't go or you Em I am sorry for my behaviour I just feel a lil scared." He implored them and they hesitantly sat back down. "I don't want to be alone."

Jasper watched as his brother gave his Mother a hug but kept his dark eyes on him. '**_Acting all superior when you snitched on Edward.' _**He stared at Emmett who was now pretending to be deep in conversation with Esme.

Jasper gasped with shock at Em's words. But did he really say them or were they just in his head. **_'Even after we got into trouble by saving you getting spanked at school.'_**

"I did not snitch...Alice had seen a vision of what would happen if Eddy didn't hunt soon; so I had no choice but to tell Papa."

"Jazz man what are you on about?" Emmett said completely perplexed as he was getting daggers. "If looks could kill... or I guess they already did."

"Mama please tell Emmett to stop." Jasper said.

"Enough Emmett."

"Mom I have not done anything." Emmett declared upset.

'**_Sister you are Going to Die! That was my favourite game...Emily not so much_**.' Jasper tried to ignore her voice but it was coming from inside him and could not block it out.

Jasper looked up startled and wondered if he had heard right. Esme was whispering to the doofus as if she had not said those chilly words.

"Mama...what was that game called again?"

"Which one honey, oh the second game it was Sister Where have you Gone? I used to have hours of fun playing that game."

Esme giggled and it sent a chill running up Jasper's spine, he was sure that was not what his mother had said...but Esme once spanked the soldier with her rubber pump just for telling Edward to drop dead so he knew he must have heard wrong.

Edward was crying from his room, why was he crying? What had he done to him? He felt the fear and guilt inch inside him but it was not his own. '_Sorry Eddy_.' Jasper thought to his brother ashamed at what he was thinking...but that was the problem he couldn't think he only felt fear. Yet Esme acted as if she had not heard anything. "Mama!"

'**_Well baby you say that you had no choice... but is it true?_**' Her voice had popped into Jasper's head again and he wondered if he could read minds now?

"No Ja-Jasper you can't read minds now...just rest you are tired." Edward whispered through the wall. "Go to sleep Jazz please."

Jasper flinched back from the words and clutched his head in his shaking hands. "Stop talking in my head."

'**_Silly boy trying to do anything to get into Daddy's good graces...Give up Jasper just give up and go back to the Wilderness... Instead of telling your Father you could have just implored Edward to hunt...Coward.'_**.

"I did but he would not listen, you always say if our siblings are in trouble we should come to you and that is what I did." Jasper blinked back tears as he was still feeling guilty over Edward.

"Momm...what is wrong with Jazz?" Em whispered putting a paw over his mouth.

Esme watched her boy concerned as he tried not to cry and wondered why he was saying these things and was looking at her as if she had slapped him.

She tried to comfort him only for Jasper to flinch which hurt her deeply. He had been falling into rest and then had started babbling.

"Jasper of course you should come to me if your siblings are in trouble...who is in trouble baby? Is that why you are so upset? Is it Edward?"

"Mommm." Edward whimpered from his room, he was curled up under the window hugging his Dad's grey cardigan in his clutched fists. "M-mommy."

"Shush up Edward." She stroked Jasper's hair hesitantly as he continued to stare at her as if she were a stranger. Esme cood in his ear as he drifted off once more.

**A Very Worried Mother**

Esme waited for Jasper to settle and stood up quietly and ushered Emmett from the room to ask him if he had noticed anything strange with his brother?

She had a feeling that Jasper had taken something he shouldn't have done and was too afraid of the consequences to tell her.

The concerned Mother wondered if his brothers knew something about this and were just not saying...Edward was acting odd and she knew her little one was guilty over something.

Esme's mind wondered to Jasper's drink this morning...Impossible, there was no way that blood had been tampered with; it had been a fresh batch and they were all fine.

Edward had made the drinks...No; she mentally slapped herself for contemplating such thoughts and was glad that she had a block on those ugly words.

She took Emmett to get a drink as he seemed shaken and needed some quiet time to relax.

**A Very Frightened boy**

Jasper opened his eyes when he heard scuttling in the corner. '**Jassperrr.**' He watched his mother who watched him closely...She was smiling.

He listened to the microwave ping and was sure he had just heard Esme's voice from the kitchen and his eyes darted around the room...but she was standing right there.

"Do you blame me for Eddy getting into trouble?" He asked and prayed that she would say no. "Do you love me?"

'**_Yes...Major we all blame you_**...**_and no silly child I do not..Daddy's coming for you Jassperrr...'_**'

Review please.x

A/N Apologies if this scene is confusing...I just needed to get this lil part out there so I could carry on with the rest of the story. Happy rainy days...Beware there is more, more, more... : ) *and then some*

Yup... coffee and banana sandwich time...living the dream:)


	3. Chapter 3 Chill Bro

THANKYOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW:)IT DOES MAKE RUBY SMILE

Warning: Cussing and mention of spankin!

_**True Love by Pink**_

_"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_  
_ Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_  
_ There's no one quite like you_  
_ You push all my buttons down_  
_ I know life would suck without you_

_ At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_ I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_ You're an asshole but I love you_  
_ And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_ Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_ You're the only love I've ever known_  
_ But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_ So much, I think it must be_

_ True love, true love_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_ True love, true love,_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ No one else can break my heart like you_

_ Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_  
_ Just once please try not to be so mean_  
_ Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_  
_ Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_  
_ You can do it baby_

_ At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_ I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_ You're an asshole but I love you_  
_ And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_ Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_ You're the only love I've ever known_  
_ But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_ So much, I think it must be_

_ True love, true love_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_ True love, true love,_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ And no one else can break my heart like you_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
_ Why do you say the things that you say?_  
_ Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
_ But without you I'm incomplete_

_ I think it must be_  
_ True love, true love_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_ True love, true love,_  
_ It must be true love_  
_ No one else can break my heart like you__..."_

_xxx_

**More Bella Time for Eddy! Woop Woop!**

It had all started weeks ago when Edward realised that hunting with the family was taking up time he could be spending with Bella. He needed more Bella time damn it. He was telling his family that he had hunted earlier in the day and surviving off the refrigerated blood at home.

However, he could not take too much as Carlisle refilled the fridge on a Monday and did not refill until the following week to teach the children to hunt regularly and also to learn moderation.

Edward's temper had began to irritate the others and he was pulled up repeatedly for his snappy remarks. Even Bella had noticed a change in him as he was growing restless and irritated yet would not leave her side any longer than was necessary.

Jasper had spoken to him several times in regards to his constant lying to their parents and threatened him to either knock it off or when their parents went away he would knock Edward's block off.

Edward had told his brother he didn't understand as he was Dad's favourite and he could go and fuck himself and the horse he rode in on.

Jasper was not offended by the swearing as they did it all the time when out of Carlisle's reach...The only rule he personally set on that score was respect when he was personally in charge.

**Sibling Rivalry *Spoiler Alert for A Promise is a Promise...me very sorry;)**

It was the argument which was the final straw between Edward and Alice, it had been heated and Jasper had barged through Edward's bedroom door and demanded to know why he was shouting at his wife.

"Tell him!" Alice had scathed through gritted teeth.

"I am going out I am meeting Bella."

"No Edward I want to know what that was all about?" Edward laughed at his brother. "You are going nowhere."

"What will you do to stop me? Slap my face or throw me about the room, either one will score you top points with Dad...and to be honest I couldn't get in anymore trouble than I am about to be in anyway. Dad says he won't stop me from seeing her...but he will."

"Papa never goes back on his word and you need to think very carefully before leaving this house. If you do decide to be that stupid then I will tell Carlisle that you have not been hunting and potentially putting the life of a child at harm."

Edward glowered. "You would not dare Jasper...anyway I thought you already did. Thankyou for that brother...It will the last time I EVER help you out."

"I am sorry that my hand was forced by you Edward, it was necessary as you are walking a dangerous line and needed to start thinkin.'"

"I will just leave home if Dad tries and stops me...take Bella with me."

"That is an absurd statement and DO NOT EVER SAY IT INFRONT OF MAMA...ya selfish lil git!"

"Well then that is up to you...if you can live with that on your conscience, I do not think I could. Edward went passed his brother and gave Alice a look of regret.

"Sorry sis I did not mean to shout. Do not worry."

"You are so wrong Eddy...you are about to get into much worse trouble and I don't want it to happen...I have warned you of what I have seen and you are not listening...Bella deserves better than that."

Edward filled up and went to go to his sister only to be blocked by Jasper. "Jazzy stop it." She hissed and went to her brother and hugged his trembling body. "Don't go out Eddy please."

"I just want to be with her its agony being parted from her Alice."

"I know but you can't always have what you want. Don't make it worse for yourself." He pulled away and wiped his eyes as he backed off towards the window and was gone.

"Well?" Jasper had said tersely.

"I saw Charlie Swann dead...drained. It was Edward he has gone so long he does not even realise that he is even hungry now. Charlie is always saying things and upsetting him and Eddy is just going to snap. You need to let Daddy know I am afraid for Eddy..."

**Hide and Seek**

Consequently, on Jasper phoning Carlisle at the hospital he was picked up at the Swann residence personally by his angry Father and informed Charlie that Edward would be unable to visit Bella until further notice for his disobedience.

Charlie smiled clearly concerned that the young doctor was losing it as it was the middle of the night and Edward was not with them. Bella had silently agreed with this statement until she looked into Carlisle's eyes.

"I can assure you that my son is upstairs in your daughter's room either under the bed or behind the bedroom curtain." Carlisle looked up towards the ceiling and barely above a whisper spoke to his boy. "Edward Cullen come down please as your lift has arrived."

Bella looked heartbroken...it was difficult to tell by her expression; her shyness at times made her look blank and cold. Inside she was falling apart at the thought of her boyfriend being in trouble.

Edward had appeared at the kitchen door and looked ashamed at his Father and a glowering Charlie...He had been absolutely horrified when he realised what his Father was going to do to him. "Charlie, would I be able to have a quiet word with my son?"

Charlie was reluctant at first as Bella gasped beside him. "Well as tempted as I am to say yes –"

"Edward needs to understand that their will be consequences for disobeying my self and flouting your rules...I want my son to be happy and I know that he loves your daughter. However, he needs to remember that he does not have a free pass to do whatever he chooses."

Carlisle looked at his son who had his head bowed in submission. "I do not want my son's actions influencing your daughter who has just lied to our faces and Edward allowed it."

Charlie had nodded in understanding and ushered his daughter from the kitchen...Edward began to panic yet knew he couldn't create a scene. "Please Dad...Not here."

Carlisle sighed and removed his black coat. Pulling a chair away from the table he sat down quietly and slowly pushed up his sleeves after a quick look at the time he removed his Rolex and placed it on the table making Edward jump. "Edward Cullen bare your bottom and across my lap..."

**That was one Hungry Vampire**

Edward had had much explaining to do which he did over a hunt that had him draining two grizzly bears and three elks as Carlisle had watched through narrowed eyes at his son's hunger...

**Pixie Love**

Jasper had lay in bed that night and cringed when he heard the Mercedes pull into the garage, Alice got closer and wrapped her arm over his bare back.

Carlisle's hushed firm tone as he dragged Edward still protesting to the study made the soldier wince. A warning to lower his tone created a false calm in the house.

"It is okay my Puppy, this is the best outcome believe me. You did the right thing as Daddy's son and Eddy's big brother."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" He said miserably and cuddled his wife...

**50 licks for Eddy...*and no lolly pop***

The boys and Alice had been quieter than usual that night as they had all been on restriction and nursing very sore bottoms.

Jasper had been so upset that Carlisle had relaxed his 'no mates rule' on restriction and let Alice go back to Jasper and spend their time together...As long as they behaved themselves that is.

The Patriarch had known that it had taken a great deal of guts to inform him of Edward's antics and he knew he would need his wife's comfort. Everyone was relieved that the soldier had stopped projecting guilt and now only contentment. All were lost in their own thoughts and trying to distract themselves.

The strap had made them all jump and the cries that followed each crack were gut wrenching to listen too. It was a very hard thrashing and went on for several long minutes.

"I think it was fifty." Alice whispered. "Poor Eddy, but Jazzy if he had killed Charlie then he and Bella could not be together and then what? You know what his like."

"I do and Edward deserved a strapping, he has been asking for it for weeks but with Papa working such long hours and Mama babying him he gets away with it. It is dangerous not to feed and he needs to grow up. Still hurts to hear it though...and feel it."

They listened as Edward was assisted back to his own room and cried until sunrise...

**The Blame Game!**

Jasper knew his brother was blaming him and because he could not get away from him at the house he was happier in the forest as Edward was unbearable as Carlisle was refusing to let him off restriction. The mood in the house had gradually gotten worse until everyone was feeling it.

**Edward the Boy Thunder**

Edward had been making his presence felt throughout the house...for what now seemed like eternity. Now, if Carlisle had been home more; Edward would not have dared to play his face up while on restriction. But he would not have dared to play his music loud and been allowed to go on about muttering over snitches either.

**All Jasper's Fault!**

Edward's emotions had been and were flattened as he could not see Bella and was still finding it difficult to move without pain. That had been the hardest strapping he had ever received and his rear hammered still. He also knew he would not dare go to Bella's again without permission as once he had apologised to Charlie. Carlisle had informed a sniffling Edward that what had just taken place would happen every time he disobeyed him and sneaked here.

All he knew for sure was that he could not see Bella as much as he wanted too...school and two hours on Saturdays and Sundays was not enough and it was all Jasper's fault...At least the most embarrassing thing that could have ever happened to him was now over and would save a great deal of explaining in the future...He really hoped Bella would never bring it up though.

**Back to present and Eddy's Room *oooh the guilt***

He listened to his mom and Emmett in the kitchen and felt a pang of jealously as he was never included. Guilt was eating away at his soul and he chewed his bottom lip and looked at his emergency '_secret phone.'_ His very first Nokia which was the size of a brick...no signal.

"Edward, would you like to join us for a cuppa?" Esme called quietly from the kitchen.

"No Mom...I would rather be on my own." His voice sounded hostile instead of how he was really feeling which was scared, alone, depressed and very guilty.

"No need for that tone Mister. Do you want to go and fetch the paddle again?"

"No...So-sorry Mom. I am going into the garden."

"Edward it is raining." Esme tsked when she heard his window opening.

**Were Going on an Elk Hunt**

He was out the window and looking for more prey as he had not eaten enough this morning. He passed the spot with the buried elk and felt a pang of guilt and looked around for whatever it was the animal had eaten. The lightening made him jump and he wondered if it would be easier to let the bolt strike him.

Nothing untoward or out of place and no fermenting apples to feast on...What if the Elk had been diseased or had eaten poison? Edward followed the dying scent of the Elk and found nothing.

He weeped as he ripped through the boggy earth and sludgy leaves...nothing. He heard Emmett's nervous laugh in the distance and decided to run home before his Mom found him gone and paddled his stinging ass...*again*

**Back to Jasper's room... *come on keep up with the Ruby bubbles...***

Esme went into Jasper's room and closed the blinds and caste his room in shadow. "Mama." Jasper asked sleepily. "Please do not tell Papa that I was b-bad." The Matriarch went to her boy.

"Ahh, my Jasper." She watched him as he drifted. Going back to the door she froze and became stiff with fear and quickly turned back to her son who was hidden beneath the covers. He was projecting such dread onto her she felt like old Esme...frightened and alone Esme. She needed to make Jasper stop.

Slowly she inched over to him and pinched the edge of the quilt and gently began to lower it. She was terrified of what she would find. The form in the sheets was tiny like a doll or...

Esme began to take quick quiet breaths to counteract the panic. "_Carlisle_' she whispered."

Jasper's hand grabbed her wrist and she yelped in fear. "Ma-Mama."

"Shush baby...Go back to sleep..."

**Esme the Tattle-Tale**

Jasper was nearly asleep when he heard his mother giggling behind the door.

**_'Emmy. Eddy your Dad is furious...I couldn't wait to tell him so gave him a quick ring.'_** Jasper's eyes snapped open when he heard these words. **_'Yesssss...and to think he had promised Jasper that if he behaved then he would be allowed to go into the forest_**.'

He listened shocked as his family laughed. Grabbing his phone he clicked on Alice and was met with nothing...no signal.

The rain lashed against the window and his lamp went off. The house was silent and Jasper realised he was just spooked because of the storm and had been dreaming again.

**_ 'Edward your Dad is going to have many words with that disobedient brat._**'

Giggling filled Jasper's head as he stared at the ceiling in shock.

**_'That is why he does not normally relent when a punishment is set because that little Southern Dawg takes liberties. He is going to take his belt to him and make the boy beg. I suggested the strap...but you know your Dad he always thinks he knows better...' _**

**_'The strap would have made more of an impression.'_** He heard Edward mutter sadly.

**_'Don't worry he will get his just desserts for tattling on my favourite...I suggested he used Eleazar's gift on Jasper's battered backside.'_**

**_'OOOh the cane. Mom that is pure evil...I would not wish that on my worst enemy.'_**

**_'Don't lie Ed.'_** Now Jasper heard Emmett sticking his nose in.

**_'Yeah who am I kidding."_** Jasper shot up out of bed and went to his door and opened it wide as he was going to give his mother a piece of his mind and then make mince meat out of his brothers.

**Just a Dream**

The hallway was in darkness and the house was silent but they were just there. He thought of his mother giggling and he felt an icy dread in his stomach.

"Jasper what is wrong?" He was startled when his Mother appeared with a basket full of washing, her phone balancing on top of the pile. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Why did you tell Papa you promised me." The soldier paced around the hall growing anxious and scared. "Why tell Daddy to use the strap on me and the cane?"

Esme dropped her neatly folded washing and ran to Jasper who flinched from her touch. This made her step back hurt and unsure what was wrong with her baby.

"Jasper honey...I think you have had a bad dream as you have been resting for hours. I have not spoken to your Father since this morning...All the phones are down. Back into bed and I will get you a drink."

"Okay." Jasper felt like a fool...of course it was a dream. Esme would never behave like that. Unless he was going crazy which was a possibility he had been finding it more difficult to control himself lately and had been over his Father's lap more times over the last few months than he cared to count.

"I think the storm is coming Mama...and it is a bad one." He snuggled down and listened to the rumblings of a tempest. "Just a dream huh." He closed his eyes and relaxed as the rain was soothing his nerves.

"Mama...how did your sister die?" He had said it before he had even realised the words had left his brain let alone his mouth.

"She just stopped breathing Jasper." Esme was choked up with emotion at the thought of her sweet sister. "It happens sometimes at least she never suffered." Esme got closer to her boy and whispered. **_'Well at least not until the storm came.'_**

"I love you Jasper..."

**Teenage Vampire Ninja Soldier**

Jasper opened his eyes wide and sat up but he was alone and he could hear Esme clattering the cups and singing.

He switched his red lava lamp on to quell the nerves and remembered the power had been knocked out and began to get dressed.

He felt too vulnerable in his pj's and went for a thick black sweater and tight black jeans instead. He laced his doctor martin boots up quickly before getting back under the covers with a torch from the closet hugged to his chest.

The storm was getting worse and he wished Alice was here instead of some stupid shopping trip...now why does shopping take two days and an expensive hotel room? And why did she need Rose as back up in the changing rooms! Urgh women. But his woman and he needed her.

"Please come home Alice." He sang quietly in unison with his mother's singing in the kitchen and tried to ease his nerves as that did not just happen as he trusted his mother

The storm had knocked the phones out and he growled and wished he could confide in Eddy. But he was not exactly the friendliest of faces at the moment but maybe more so than his Mama or Emmett's face. Wow, he could not believe he had thought that and became scared of himself for ever thinking cruel things about Esme.

'**_Daddy's coming home_**.' Emmett whispered from down the hall. **_'Daddy's really mad at Jazzy...That boy will be screaming tonight.'_**

Jasper jumped off the bed and spun towards the door to tell Emmett to fuck off but he was not there. Jasper was alone, angrily he went back to Emmett's room and swung his door open wide.

"Jasper what the hell are ya banging around for between you and the storm you nearly restarted my heart." Emmett looked concerned as he took in his brother's attire and terrified expression. "Are you off to rob a bank or something Jazzy?"

Jasper looked down at himself and cringed at his ninja get up and chuckled at the absurdity of his behaviour. "Sorry Em, I thought you said something."

** Chill Jazzy**

**_'You need to chill out bro...Why don't we have a lil smoke on the green stuff.' _**Emmett waggled his eye brows and mimed the action.

"I cannot believe you have just said that and with Mama in the house too."

**_'Mom knows, who do you think my dealer is.'_**

Em got off the bed and stood in front of Jasper. "Jazz man what is your deal? Mom is really worrying about you and is trying to phone Dad to come and check you over."

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you Emmett...For me to get into more trouble why cant you just admit that you have never forgiven me for tattling on Ed." He said this angrily to a truly startled Emmett.

"Why would you bring that up Jazz? Ed was being a prick. I think mom needs to fetch Dad home as you have been acting off all day."

Em tried to take his brother's arm only to have it shrugged off as Jasper backed back out of his room and pulled the little can of hair spray from his pocket and poised his finger over the top just in case.

Emmett watched Jasper curiously and then shook his head, smiling at some funny image in his head and slowly shut his door.

**_'Dad is going to skin you. I just hope he does not find out that you have been smoking again. The last time was pretty rough. I think Dad may even rip your head off this time...'_**

Jasper tried all the windows which were all locked. They were never locked and he brought his fist back and smashed the glass in his bedroom window. The glass slit his fist to ribbons and venom poured from the wound, he ignored the pain and booted the window taking out the whole pane.

**A Very Concerned Emmy Bear**

Jasper went to jump only to be pulled back into the room by Emmett. He slammed him to the ground and straddled him. "Let me go." He bucked but could not dislodge the big panda bear. "Get off me...I have to go."

"Jazzy calm it man..You have busted your hand and need to chill out so I can see."

"I am not chilled you are a liar." Jasper roared nearly knocking a startled Em flying.

"You need to relax is all I meant what has gotten into you?" Emmett listened confused at the babble that Jasper was offering up as an explanation yet let him carry on until he tired himself out.

Slowly Emmet let Jasper up and guiding him as if he was a frightened child to their parent's bed. Esme remained by the door completely lost to know what was happening to her boy.

"Please do not tell Daddy." Jasper cried as Emmett covered him over and lay down by him, enclosing his brother in his powerful arms to restrain and to comfort.

"Shush up bro...no one is mad at you, you are having a complete shit fit though. Jazz have you taken something that you shouldn't have?" Emmett whispered for only Jasper's ears. "I will not tell Dad if you have, but I need to know."

"No I have not had anything." Jasper whimpered suddenly so afraid of Carlisle that he began to tremble. "Please do not tell Daddy I was bad."

"Jazz you have not done anything don't you understand you are getting worked up over nothing."

Jasper looked at Emmett and only saw his brother and not a monster. "Close those eyes and relax. I wish Alice was here she would know what to do or Dad."

"Papa!" Jasper panicked and tried to bolt only to be wrapped in a blanket and a bear.

"Shush now ya crazy cowboy and sleep." Emmett remained with Jasper for an hour as he slept. He lightly padded back out of their parent's room and headed down to see his mother and discuss what was to be done about Jasper...

xxx

REVIEW please it will calm the storm in the UK.:)

A/N More very sooooon :) *Poor Alice she has seen the vision and knows what her Jazzy is going through and has tried to get back to him...If the airport continues to remain closed she has told a horrified Rose that they are swimming home!*

I also think Daddy needs to come home and make it all better...*all hail Carlisle...*


	4. Chapter 4 Deputy Panda

Hello...Thanks again for reviewing and following. Nearly done folks and from now on I will leave this Halloween malarkey to Phoenix, sunnigummie and Carlisle Cares...too stressful.x

xxx

Warning: cussing, spiders, spanking of a vampire , bad grammar and tears...Ruby loves Venom tears...mwhahahahahaha

xxx

**Can We Dance?** The Vamps

_ "I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,_  
_ I'm known to go a little too fast._  
_ Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,_  
_ But they're the only friends that I have._  
_ I know I don't know you,_  
_ But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl._  
_ That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

_ Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,_  
_ Stupid words keep falling from my mouth._  
_ You know that I mean well,_  
_ My hands remember somewhere else._  
_ Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies_

_ Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,_  
_ Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though._  
_ Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,_  
_ Should I go, should I stay?_  
_ Just can't let her slip away._

_ I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,_  
_ I'm known to go a little too fast._  
_ Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,_  
_ But they're the only friends that I have._  
_ I know I don't know you,_  
_ But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl._  
_ That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

_ I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,_  
_ Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away._  
_ You know I need you, girl,_  
_ My heart's not made for someone else._  
_ So save me here 'cause I can barely stand._

_ Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,_  
_ Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though._  
_ Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,_  
_ Should I stay? Should I go?_  
_ It just can lead back to her door._

_ I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,_  
_ I'm known to go a little too fast._  
_ Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,_  
_ But they're the only friends that I have._  
_ I know I don't know you,_  
_ But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl._  
_ That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

_ I've been a bad, bad boy ***reminds me of Jasper...but then again most things do:)***_  
_ Whispering rude things in her ear,_  
_ Please say she'll break,_  
_ Please say she'll change_  
_ Her mind and bring me back to her place._

_ I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,_  
_ I'm known to go a little too fast._  
_ Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,_  
_ But they're the only friends that I have._  
_ I know I don't know you,_  
_ But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl._  
_ That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_"

xxx

**I Promise to be Naughty**

The connection was still down and Esme decided to brace the storm and get Carlisle herself. Jasper was projecting fear into all of them even as he slept and Edward was crouching by his window...terrified of the images in Jasper's dreams...

**PI Emmy**

Emmett went to the kitchen and began to look for the breakfast mugs. His mom had started to tidy up but had been distracted by Jasper's behaviour.

Ed's mug was still dirty and so was his, he checked the mug tree and Deputy Dawg stared back mournfully. He picked the mug up and sniffed it, clean as a whistle...what he was expecting to see Emmett didn't know but something was way off.

**Incy Wincy Spider**

He felt something crawling on his skin and began to frantically try and get to the itch, his finger tip touched something solid. He dropped the mug back onto the counter where it spun creating a loud reverberating sound in the house. Putting his hand on top of the mug he sighed at the silence...Jasper screamed low and guttural and Edward whimpered.

Emmett raced to his brother who was fighting the duvet as if it was a solid mass. "Shush Jazzy I got you." He sat on Jasper's pillow and put his arms around his brother's middle and scooped him into his arms.

Jasper struggled and tried to bite on his brothers arms making Em put on more pressure around his chest. Slowly the soldier relaxed as he knew he was getting nowhere fast. "Ru-rule number one is ne-never turn your back on your enemy...Stupid Ja-Jasper, sorry Maria."

Emmett made Jasper lean in-between his legs and lie his head down on Em's chest. He knew his brother was scared and waiting to be attacked. He was twitching and staring into the corner...which seriously gave Em the creeps. What would Mama Dragon do?

"Twinkle twinkle little err star..."

Emmett sang every rhyme his human mother had sang to him as he whispered it into the soldier's messy locks. "And if that diamond ring don't...I forget the words...Emmy will buy you a bad ass game station."

Jasper had drifted back off and Em eased him down and straightened out his duvet. "Sleep well Jazz man." He tiptoed to the door and went to leave when Jasper began to sing low and deep.

'**_And if ole Emmy fucks up...Jazzy will fill his coffin with...errrrr I forget the words...'_** Emmett watched as Jasper sat straight up in bed and slowly turned his head to the side and opened his mouth.

"Not real...Ja-Jazz stop with the fear gas. You are no-not sca-scare-sca...the dude from Batman." Emmett was horrified as two front black hairy and elongated legs began to appear from his brother's open mouth.

Emmett rammed his fist in his mouth and backed out of the door and fell to the floor in terror. Spiders oh Cumor, anything but them...well maybe not clowns either but...He froze as he watched the black spider sit on Jasper's face and remain still.

The body was huge and jet black, a flash of violet running down the hairy engorged body...The legs were lost as they had wrapped themselves around the back of the soldier's head.

"Ja-Jasper." Em croaked the words not wanting to come out, he tried to get to his brother but he couldn't move. Jasper remained still, sitting up in bed watching his brother...with a freakin' spider on his face.

"No-not real...fuck it looks real."

**Don't you See it?**

"Emmett ca-calm down what is wrong?" Edward was holding his brother in the same gentle but strong hold that Em had used on Jasper. He rocked him back and forth as they sat in the hall opposite their parent's closed door..

"Do-don't you see it?" Em pointed to the open door and watched as the spider flew off Jasper's face and scuttled across the blanket and stopped to watch Emmett. "Look."

Edward was looking but could see nothing...he tapped into Em's head but was blocked by the image of a giant spider?

The spider swiftly ran back to Jasper and up to his still open mouth and slowly made his descent once more.

After an eternity, Jasper closed his mouth and blinked. He looked down and quickly turned his head to his brother and sprang onto all fours.

He paused like the spider and watched his brother. His eyes still glowing red like flames. **_'I am going to kill you all lil brother. You know I have it in me.'_**

"Eddy..." Emmett whispered. "Ed." He was panting heavily and now leaning all his weight onto his brother who now only saw flames. "Help me please."

Emmett watched as Jasper slowly crawled off the bed and over to Emmett in the hall. He sprang onto his haunches and sniffed Emmett. **_'Fear...I love that smell, makes the meat taste sweeter.'_**

"Eddy..." Emmett was crying and literally paralysed with fear...of his own brother who would never hurt him. "Spider."

**Spider...Where!**

Jasper looked up at Edward and smiled before lowering his head and watching Em from under his brow; he put his finger to Em's lips and smiled. **_'I promise to be naughty.'_**

Jasper turned swiftly and ran back into the room and up the wall and settled down on the ceiling...waiting.

"Edward..." Edward went and stood infront of his brother and took his arms in each hand to hold him still. "Do-don't turn your back on the sp-spider."

"Spider." Edward squeaked again and spun around trying to look down his back. Feeling silly he put on a more manly stance and turned to the closed door and scanned it.

"Spider."

"Remember they are more scared of you than you are of them." Edward said using Esme's tone to comfort.

'**_It is not true Emmy bear...They ain't scared.' _**Emmett shot up and ran to his own room. **_'I am coming to eat you Em.' _**

"SHUT UP!" Emmett screamed over and over to stop his brother's giggles. "Make him stop Eddy please." He sobbed as he got under his duvet and refused to come out.

**Would ya do it for an Emmy Snack?**

"Please come out so we can talk about it...If there was a spider it is long gone hiding out hungry and scared."

"Can't you hear him...He has turned into a spider."

"Okay now you are scaring me...Come out so we can talk." Edward patted his brother through the duvet wishing his mom would hurry home. "Come on out bro...I will get you an Emmy snack."

"No..."

"Fine a." Edward crawled under the blanket and found his camping buddy huddled on his stomach with his knees up to his chest. "It does feel comforting under a blanket doesn't it?"

"He has gone quiet now." Emmett sighed in relief.

"Who? Jasper has not said a word he is resting."

"Jazz climbed up the wall. He promises to be naughty." He whispered then looked at his brother and suddenly felt ridiculous.

"Something weird is going on and I have the eeby Jeebies big time." He jumped off the bed and went down the quiet hall to stop at Jasper's door. He listened for the scuttle of legs.

**Guilty Conscience**

Edward opened his parent's door quietly and went over to his brother and tried to read him. Jasper's senses were completely shut down; and earthy like the forest floor and the tainted blood that seeped beneath.

"Alice..." The boy whispered and turned over, pulling the duvet over his head as he did so.

Alice filled Edward's senses as she smiled up at him, then her smile faded. _'__**Eddy what have you done?'**_

"No-nothing Alice...why are you talking to me? Thoughts don't talk to me..."

**_'It is your conscience you big dummy.' _**The lil pixie said reaching out from the forest and pinching his ear hard.

"Ouch!" He shrieked and rubbed the sting." Only to realise he had pinched his own ear.

"Quiet Eddy you will wake him up." He looked at Edward closely. "Who were you talking too? What didn't you do?" Emmet was surprised that instead of an answer he got a fresh breeze as Edward ran by and into the study...

**Deputy Panda**

Emmett quickly followed and shut his parents' bedroom door and made himself carry on and not look back over his shoulder. He scanned the study and then heard the sniffles from under the desk.

He knew his brother had done something bad but what was it. "Not b-bad...a jo-joke." The desk mumbled. "Not ba-bad."

"Hey Eddy." He whispered as he hunkered down to look at his brother lying down on his side and hugging his knees. "You have not done this in a while."

Emmett was referring to Edward's comfort blanket...the floor under the desk and would often retreat into here when he was low.

Emmett had whined to Carlisle that it was not fair that Edward could go in his study when he would get a smack for it.

Carlisle had explained that unlike all the rest Edward has no mate to ease his anxieties and naturally went to his dad for comfort.

Sadly working long hours meant Edward would have to console himself and would lie under his Dad's desk and take in the comforting scent.

Nowadays he had Bella, when he was not restricted that was and of course his loving mother.

But sometimes...Carlisle explained, Edward just needed his dad. He then said to feel free to hide under the desk any time he needed the comfort...

**Spill the Beans Ed**

"Eddy what have you done?"

"I don-don't know."

"Well you best figure it out quick before the Jazz man starts projecting scary shizzle at us again." He tried to say it calmly but knew he was panicking as he felt something crawl up his back, underneath his onsie.

"Talk to me Eddy and do it now." He growled at his cowering brother and realised he wasn't going to talk. He reached under and grabbed Edward's wrist and began to pull him out...

**Oh No he Didn't...*****shocked Face***

Edward kicked and screamed for his brother to release him...only he didn't. He blinked in shock as his nose bumped the carpet.

He was across Emmett's rock hard thighs and his arms were pinned in Emmett's giant panda paw. Edward's legs were pinned underneath his brothers legs. He wriggled yet was bamboozled.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? You are not in charge and I will not allow you to do this."

"Well I was thinking as you were crying under the desk that you have done something baaad and was not spilling. I have no idea how long Dad is going to take and Jasper is well err let us not talk about Jasper...Let's talk about you..."

Emmet raised his hand high and Edward looked back and began to spill. "An elk was drunk and swaying about acting a prat and I thought that well maybe as a joke -"

**BAM** Edward screamed as a fire was lit on the seat of his jeans. "Fuck..Emmett that hurt."

"Stop babbling Eddy and spill I mean it." He raised his hand high once more. "All of it!"

"No...stop, stop I will tell you please." Edward gasped at the pain he was still feeling. "I was trying to te-tell you...I, I, I put some of the elk's blood in Jasper's breakfast this morning. I thought it would be funny to get him drunk."

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" Emmett was spanking his brother hard over and over making Edward yelp and plead.

"YOU NEVER SPIKE SOMEONES DRINK...NEVER. YOU FOOL..." Emmett realised that he was still belting him and lowered his hand. He patted Edward's back awkwardly.

"Edward...I am sorry but dude you cannot do that."

"Let me up Em...please." Edward was shaking as his body wracked with sobs. "Please."

Emmett sighed and released Edward's wrists and watched him sadly as he raised himself and sat back on his haunches.

**So Very Sorry**

"Emmett I would never have done this if I had known. I just figured it would be like when Jasper sneaks soda and goes a little hyper."

"What had the Elk eaten?" Em asked stretching his legs out as he shuffled back towards the wall.

"Fermented apples."

"Are you sure Eddy? Jasper's eyes are violet."

"Ye-yes...I think." They stared at each other as Emmett realised that Edward had spiked his brother and didn't even know with what.

He saw the look of horror on Edward's face and realised he was flexing his fists. Emmett stood up and grabbed his brother by the collar and lifted him practically off the floor.

"Dad will be home soon and he will need to know what you gave our brother...How else will he be able to help him...You are going back out and will find what that animal ate."

"I did...I couldn't see anything unusual."

"Did. You. See. Fermented. Apples?" Em said through gritted teeth as his nose touched Eddy's. He received a shake and a whimper.

"Then you better get back out there and dig that fucker up and find out what is in its stomach. He watched the look of disgust that appeared on Edward's face, before he looked down at the floor.

Emmett growled and began shoving his brother towards the study window and slammed him against it. "Get going Eddy and do not come back until you find the answer."

"I didn't mean this to ha-happen." Edward opened the window letting in a shower of rain. The lightening illuminated his scared features and he was gone by the time the room was caste in shadow once more...

**Feck off Maria...You're Fired!**

**'****_Jasper darling...where have you been?' I have been waiting a very long time to claim you back...You are my boy after all._****'** Maria purred as she sat down on the bed and looked around the parent's room with distaste.

She touched the soft cotton sheets before resting her hand on Jasper's trembling cheek as he lay frozen under the covers**_. 'Such soft comfort you have now...You are soft I see and would be no good to me.'_**

Jasper screamed as her nails dug into his cheek bringing back the pain and the memories. "Jasper stop that." Emmett pulled his brother's hand away from his face as he continued to try to gouge his own face with worn down nails.

"Maria is behind you." She signaled for him to be silent as she stood behind Emmett and smiled.

"No Jazzy you need to listen to me and listen carefully...Nobody is here apart from me and you...Jazzy listen to me...Eddy put something in your blood this morning and you have had a bad reaction."

"Eddy did this?" He whimpered and focused on his brother and not Maria.

"He thought it would make you hyper...he never would have done this if he had known. He is out looking for what he gave you so we can show Dad...He will be back soon please just remain calm."

"No Emmett No!" He tried to fight his brother to let him up but Em was having none of it and wrapped him up in his arms and held him close. "Don't tell Daddy I was naughty...please."

"Shush Jazzy, Dad will understand, he won't be angry. You have been seeing stuff I guess and it is not true...Bad trip is what they call it. That is why Dad band the Pepsi because your emotions are just too super sensitive...Hym, no more soda at school for you."

"I want Alice."

"I know you do but I am here and Mom and Dad will be soon."

"Emmett." Jasper whispered and snuggled closer to his brother. "Maria is still in the room and she wants me to go back to where I belong...into the wilderness. Mama said the same."

**Here with Me**

Emmett was lost for words at the far away dejected tone of his brother. "The only place that you belong is here with your family. You have still got to come trick or treating with me, but I reckon Dad will ban you from the candy."

"Emmett...she is calling me to follow."

"No Jazzy remember what I said...She is not real it is whatever you have taken. Fight it Jazz, why are you letting her smile and taunt...she needs to go back to propping up the blood bar in hell."

"Really? You would be sad if I followed her? Even after tattling on Eddy?"

Emmett was consumed with guilt and fear and took deep quick breaths..."Jasper focus on me and send some calm my way, hit yourself with a blast too."

A reluctant calm consumed the brothers and Jasper closed his eyes and was relieved when Kung Foo Panda relaxed his hold.

Emmett stared into the corner where Jasper watched intently. "Fuck off Maria you have nooooo claim to my brother and never did."

"But she is my sire."

"Jazzy no, that does not make you responsible or guilty for running away. Carlisle did not turn you but he is the one that has cared for you and knows everything about you...She did not deserve you. I would never let her take you Jasper so tell her to fuck off."

Jasper stared into space. "Forgive me Ma'am as Carlisle has raised me never to cuss at a lady...But Carlisle ain't here and you are no lady...Fuck off Maria."

Emmett gave out a round of applause and slapped his brother on the back. "Jazzy, has she gone?" He watched his brother scan the room and then smile...

**All Hail Emmy **

"So Edward is a lil douche." Jasper whispered.

"Oh yeah totally 100% idiot...but man does he look guilty."

Jasper shivered and his eyes kept darting wildly. "Jazz, remember it is a trip and you need to remain calm until it wears off because you are projecting at us and it is scary shit."

"So-sorry."

"It is not your fault...Okay what can I say to take your mind off this...ummmm. Oh yeah I spanked Eddy, do you think Dad will hammer me for it?"

"You did what to Eddy?" He asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah believe me I didn't want to I just kinda needed answers and he weren't saying...think he was shocked."

"I would be shocked too if I got sp-spanked by a panda." He lay down and closed his eyes and relaxed. "Em, thanks...Will you stay with me until I drift back off."

"Yes." Emmett watched his brother totally relax and rest. He tip toed from the room and went to see if his parents were nearly back or the phones were working or something...anything. Em, did not know what to do...

**I am Cain**

**_'Jasper wake up and take your medicine.' _**He opened his eyes and blinked at Edward who was lying next to him. **_'Have you packed your bags yet as the wilderness is waiting.'_**

"You are not real Eddy which is a good job because I will kick that deceitful ass when I get my hands on ya." Jasper said as he slowly got off the bed and eyed his imagination wearily.

Edward was suddenly before him. **_'Boo! Jasper, your Papa is on his way back and his angry at you...When you're gone it will be my chance to take Alice. You know how close we are, as we truly understand each other.'_**

"Alice is mine and I hers...Stay away from her."

'**_Sorry Baby it is true.'_** Jasper was shocked at Alice, his Alice stood at the door in Edward's shirt. **_'You are such a disappointment soldier...The Wilderness beckons only this time I will not be waiting.'_**

"Why?" Jasper asked.

**_'You do not make me happy.'_**

Jasper had torn out his brother's throat and let the body drop before turning to a very bored Alice. **_'You are theatrical and now look what you have done. You are Cain...I knew I couldn't trust you to control yourself and give me a happy life.'_**

**Jasper loses it**

"Jasper...Jasper calm down you are having a dream." Jasper's eyes flew open as he looked at the Panda that cradled him again in his arms.

"I killed Eddy..."

"No Eddy will wish you had when Dad gets hold of him but you were dreaming."

"I am Cain."

"No, Your Jasper."

"I am Cain, I am Cain, I am Cain." He repeated it over and over as Emmett rocked and soothed and wanted his mum.

Once calmer Emmett released his grip and was instantly rewarded with an elbow to the face as Jasper darted from the room and slammed his bedroom door shut.

**Hurry Home Daddy**

He was horrified to open the door and instead of seeing the spider he watched his brother ravishing his own arm. Emmett did not know what to do, every time he got close Jasper bit down even harder.

He was close to panicking when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Emmett screamed in fright and turned to face his wet Father. "Daddy." He sank into Carlisle's embrace and sobbed with relief...his Dad was home and now everything would be alright.

"Emmett it is okay son...Daddy's home..."

xxx

Review please:) ignore the grammar and focus on the err effort...The teachers always said Ruby was a tryer:) More to come and why has Halloween moved to today!


	5. Chapter 5 Daddy's Home

Home by Phillip Phillips

_"Hold on, to me as we go_  
_ As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_ And although this wave is stringing us along_  
_ Just know you're not alone_  
_ Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

**_ Settle down, it'll all be clear_**  
**_ Do not pay no mind to the demons_**  
**_ They fill you with fear_**  
**_ The trouble it might drag you down_**  
**_ If you get lost, you can always be found_** *jaspercullen143's interpretation of Jasper*

_ Just know you're not alone_  
_ Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

xxxx

**Happy Halloween Everyone:)** *just... who am I kidding...Carlisle is tapping his foot. Let us just call it 'HAPPY CARLISLE APPRECIATION DAY.' ay Cullen1007?... and never speak of Halloween again. Shifty eyes.*

Warning: A Disciplinary fic...if ya squint and look at screen in right light, cussing, cheese, and bad grammar to boot.

xxx

**Daddy's Home**

"I don't know where to start Dad." Emmett weeped. "Edward..."

"I know, Edward has explained everything...Jasper will be okay but I may need your help. I will call you if I need you son now go and find your mother and get some blood down you."

Emmett was relieved to get out of Jasper's room and listened to his Father trying to calm him...Alice. "Hurry up home sis."

He went to the kitchen to find a soaking Esme scolding Eddy and encouraging him to drink at the same time. The boy looked like he was in shock as she wrapped a towel around his trembling shoulders as he was wet through and shook uncontrollably. They all heard the strangled scream and then nothing.

**Blessed Calm**

Emmett was calm as he knew everything would be okay now as his Dad was home and the fear that had had been eating away at him all day was gone.

They all looked up as Carlisle entered the kitchen and sat down heavily at the table and looked at Edward. Esme wrapped a matching lilac towel around her mate's shoulders and brushed his wet hair back.

Edward looked at his Dad's ripped shirt sleeve . "Edward...calm down he is safe son. I have given him a sedative, it was enough to knock out a horse. He will sleep it off and I do not think he will project anymore."

"Dad I -" Edward was silenced with a look that made him cringe back in his chair and shut up immediately.

"Emmett, my brave boy. Thank you for being so sensible while your mother was gone. You have prevented a potential tragic situation. If Jasper had gotten out while in that state who knows what would have happened."

Emmett beamed and took a huge mouthful of blood. "I was so scared Dad." Lots of different beeps all went off at once and they all checked their phones at the dozens of missed texts and calls.

**Miscall for Edward Cullen**

Edward's Nokia vibrated in his pocket and he shifted in his seat. Carlisle's finger was paused above the screen of his phone and he raised his eyes in the direction of Edward. They looked at each other and he held out his palm expectantly as he continued to read his messages.

The brick of a phone was handed gingerly over. Carlisle did not acknowledge it again as he placed it on the table. "Excellent news, The girls are nearly home and I know Alice must of been frantic with worry today and unable to reach her mate." He turned to again stare at Edward and had to restrain himself from not slapping him silly. Edward stared at his Father and began to cry anew when he heard those thoughts.

**A Disgraced Edward  
**

"Esme do not fret my love. We know that Jasper has taken mushrooms." He looked at the table where a small piece of an electric violet lil shroom withered under their stares. "He needs to sleep it off. I do not recognise this variety and so it is difficult to tell how strong the toxins were. Apart from the emotional scars that this experience will no doubt leave him..." He stared at Edward until the boy looked down ashamed.

"You should look down ashamed young man." Carlisle was finding it difficult to control his anger and needed the boy gone from his sight before he did something he would regret. "But, right now you will look at me. IF Jasper's emotional state had been happy before you did such an abhorrent deed then maybe he would have experienced a more pleasant time."

"Carlisle...Later please." Esme said when she saw the look of hopelessness on her boy's face.

He ignored his wife as Edward was not going to be babied this time. "How could he have been happy son? You have been treating him like dirt...I can only imagine the torments that you have layed on that boy's soul today...I can imagine and you will know as you have seen them and DID NOTHING."

**Losing Touch**

Carlisle tried to calm himself by taking a sip from his mug and eyed his boy...He knew he was sorry, yet he had watched his brother slowly losing touch and did nothing and that is what he could not accept."We will be there as a family to pull him through, as this is what family's do. Isn't it Edward?"

"Dad I don't know what to say..."

"There is nothing you can say right now. Save it for once I know that Jasper is settled and then you can say it to my strap."

"I understand." He said softly and began to cry into his mug. Esme went to comfort her lost baby.

**No, Esme!  
**

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Carlisle went to stand up when Esme wrapped her arm around Edward's shoulders protectively as he leaned into her and buried his face in her side.

"Please don't Esme..." Esme frowned at her mate as he had never once prevented her from offering comfort where it was needed before and she continued regardless. They all jumped when Carlisle banged his hand down on the table making Esme turn and glare at him.

**Mama Dragon**

"Mom." Edward sobbed as he got up from the table and reached for his mother again as she turned to walk away upset. He needed her and she was turning away.

"Edward, go to your room son." Esme said going back to him and brushing away tears from his puffy eyes. "Make sure you put on warm clothes and straight into bed." She began to pull the towel tighter around him and he gingerly touched her hand.

"Esme." Carlisle said in a quiet yet firm tone.

"Carlisle I am offering my boy comfort."

"Your comfort is needed else where my love...One boy upstairs is coming down from hallucinatory drugs. He has been through hell today because of his brother and your other son, has had to keep this family together...I do not mean to upset you my love as you are their mother...But at this moment in time our boy does not deserve your compassion."

"Carlisle Cullen...There is always time for compassion, you taught me that." He sighed and stroked her cheek.

"I know my sweety bird you are Mama Dragon." Biting her lip to silence the retort she walked to the sink.

Edward stood trembling and afraid of what Carlisle would do to him...he was furious and he worried that he had gone to far this time. He looked at Esme's trembling back as she clattered cups in the sink. '_please don't hate me mommy. Please turn around._'

Esme sensed her child's fear of separation and turned to him and smiled. "I love you baby...you know that. I would NEVER turn my back on you. Now do as Daddy says and listen to what he has to tell you. I will have my own punishment to give you yet my son." Edward whimpered and wiped his eyes. "You hurt my child Edward and I cannot let that go...I need to discuss this with Alice first and then you will find out on Halloween."

"A we-week to heal?" Edward whimpered and Esme did not reply.

**Get to Bed**

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Carlisle snapped again at his child, making Edward whimper. "Why are you still standing there? GET TO BED and I do not want to see your face until I am ready for you now go."

"Yes Sir..."

Edward quietly left the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom. He changed quickly and went and lay under the window. He wrapped his Dad's grey cardigan around him and began to weep. He was huddled up on his side and very sorry for himself and for once he wasn't thinking about Bella...only his brother and what he had done to him.

Jasper tried so hard to be accepted and to look out for all of them and he pulled a shitty stunt like that. Hours passed and he remained alone dozing, as it was better to drift then to be aware of all he had done. He was startled when his light switched on and the gentle hum from the radio filled the room.

He looked at his clock and several hours had passed and the night was black...He heard quiet laughter from the kitchen as Esme and Rose chatted.

**Alice is Home**

"So you are finally awake." The lil pixie glowered from the door. "I trusted you Eddy...I am going to show you the vision that I had this morning and was unable to contact anybody or get a flight back HOME!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry! What will that do for me huh?" Alice let him have it...The vision of Jasper's trip and he weeped as he hugged his knees. He was feeling Jasper's pain and rejection again and he couldn't take it."

**100 licks for Eddy *and still no lolly pop!***

"You may as well see what Daddy has planned for you too..." She said icily.

**Sister and Brother**

Once satisfied that Edward truly was sorry for his actions she sat herself down by him and put her arm around his shaking back. "Oh Eddy you really do like making life hard for yourself don't you brother?"

"Is Jazz okay?" He asked afraid of getting yelled at for daring to ask.

"Yes...he has been out for a hunt with Dad and is watching wrestling with Em. He is still sleepy but will be okay. My Jazzy is resilient and will pull through...His psyche has taken quite a battering though."

"I have lost Bella and all of you."

"Don't be daft Eddy...You screwed up big time and if I thought that you knew what the outcome would be then you would not have done it...but If you hurt my heart again Edward Cullen I will take Jasper and leave."

**Please Don't Leave Me**

"Please don't...It was just because I was mad and I shouldn't have been."

"No Eddy you shouldn't. Jasper looks out for you and saved you that night. I had a vision of where the outcome of that night would have led and I WILL show it to you if you ever hurt my mate again."

Alice looked fierce as she glowered at her brother, but instantly softened her tone as he cried so hard she worried he would make himself ill. "But keep in mind that if Daddy had not collected you that night...You would have murdered your love's Father and then in a panic try and turn Bella."

"No."

**Warning Eddy...Heed it**

"Yes Eddy! You knew all was lost but you drained her and Bella died."

"Alice why are you saying that?"

"Because it is true...So you need to thank your lucky stars that Jasper saved you from yourself that night...Oh and do you think it would have ended there? Killing a lawman...We were then picked off one by one. Daddy was the first to be ripped apart...All because lil Eddy thought he knew better than the rest of us."

**Sibling Love  
**

They consoled each other, both feeling completely beaten by Edward's own hands.

**Jasper**

"Alice may I have a moment with Edward?"

"Yes Jazzy are you feeling better?"

"Much better my sugar puff." He eyed Edward and waited for his mate to close the door behind her.

"Get up please Edward." Edward shakily got to his feet and went up to Jasper and bowed his head.

"Look at me." He raised his eyes to his brother's dark orbs and waited for his sentence. "I am not your enemy...But if you ever tamper with my food source again or anybody else we will be enemies and you do not want that. Do you understand?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I asked you if you understood?" Jasper growled making Edward cringe.

"It will never happen again and I am so sorry. I deserve whatever it is that you are going to do to me and I will not give you trouble."

**Please Punish me Jasper**

"I should hope not...I guess Em got there before me anyway." He suddenly was smiling and Jasper's eyes turned golden. "So ya got spanked by a panda?" He smiled kindly and gave his brother a nudge to let him know that they were okay.

"You can too if it makes you feel better." Jasper looked at Eddy to see if he was being sarcastic...Edward watched him and waited for his answer as he removed his belt from the jeans he had discarded on the floor and tried to get his brother to take it. "Please Jasper I need you too...I need to put it right."

"Punishments don't work like that Edward, on your say so. I do not want you to continue to feel this low, but I aint punishing ya to take away your guilt as I am not in the right head space to deal with your correction today and I just want to forget it. I know you did not think I would react like that which has saved you from one almighty butt whoopin from me."

**Brother to Brother**

Edward crumbled to the floor and hid his head in his arms. Jasper sighed and began to send comfort to ease Edward's mind. "I am off duty Eddy and have some catching up to do with my wife...I don't like having to be the bad guy... any trouble you get into you bring it on yourself. If I had been in charge though lil brother you would be very sorry."

"I am suh-suh-sorry." He stood awkwardly and sank into Jasper's embrace. He rocked his lil brother and shushed him. "Suh-"

"I know I know."

"Jasper..." They both turned to look at their Dad who stood in the doorway with the strap in his hand. "Can you give us a moment please...I am now clocked on and officially on duty..."

**Happy Carlisle Appreciation Day  
**

The Cullens were all gathered in the lounge as they waited for Edward. Alice had informed Edward of his punishment an hour earlier. "Come on Eddy, lets see you." Very slowly Barney the Dinosaur plodded down the stairs and grumpily folded his arms and waited for the laughter to die down.

"Well come give us a twirl." Esme smiled. Edward reluctantly twirled around and swept Esme's vase with his tail. She caught it and told Eddy to mind his tail.

"Yay trick or treaters." Alice jumped up and down and went down the stairs with handfuls of sweets. It was a very quiet Bella and an inquisitive Charlie that came back up the stairs and into the Dinosaur's lair.

"Hey guys... We... well as it was Halloween and..."

"Would you both like to join us? Alice and Edward think it would be fun to go trick or treating."

"Really?" Bella and Charlie chimed together. Edward scowled from under his brow. "Barney...you look kinda cute."

"Oh yeah...adorable." Charlie said as he scanned the Halloween Decorations.

**With a Great Big Hug...**

Suddenly Emmet had scooped Edward up and twirled him. "I love you Barney."

"Stop it Em."

"You love me..."

"Em put me down and stop it."

"Were one happy fam-i-ly..with a..."

"Em what are you doing Em."

"Great big hug and a."

"Don't do it Em..."

"Kiss from me to you."

"Yuk." Everyone started to laugh including Bella as she grinned at Edward.

The big purple dinosaur smiled back and realised he was actually happy...even Charlie was nicer to him since he was made aware that those Cullen boys did face consequences in a very tried and proved method. This made him feel safer for his daughter's well-fair.

Jasper the vampire gave Barney the Dinosaur a wink. "Happy Halloween Eddy."

"You too Jazz. I err love you and I am sorry." Edward said before putting his head down.

"love ya too lil brother and I know please stop saying it...It is forgiven. Now go and get me some candy and soda."

"Hu-hum." Carlisle said tapping his foot and trying not to smile at Jasper's innocent face.

"Okay just the candy then."

"Hu-hum"

"Okay no candy...no soda...Great Halloween this has turned out to be." He pouted and folded his arms as he really wanted some candy.

"Well ya got me soldier and I am plenty sweet enough."

"And you got me." Emmett chimed as he eyed up the Halloween candy.

"You got all of us Jazz." Edward said shyly and took Bella's hand in his. Charlie cringed at all this bonding and thought he would be happier chasing down bad guys...his thoughts turned to Barney and he wondered what it would be like to chase down a dinosaur. He smiled at how cool that would be and looked up to see Edward smiling at him as if he knew what he had said.

His thoughts were interrupted when Carlisle carried in a tray of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows on top. He handed two out to Bella and her Father which left one and he could not help but notice a very expectant soldier eying up the chocolaty goodness.

He took the mug off the tray and handed it to Jasper. The boy's eyes shined gold and he grinned. "I think you deserve a little treat son. Only the one though...this is a one off."

**Deputy Dawg**

Jasper grabbed his Deputy Dawg mug and beamed at his Father. "Thanks err D-Dad." Everyone turned to look at Jasper who paused after taking a huge mouthful of cream. Alice went up to him and wiped a smudge of it off his cute lil nose.

"Since when did you get with this century and start saying Dad?" Em asked laughing.

"Oh I don't know I just see some of the weird looks I get off people and Charlie." Jasper cheekily tilted his head in Carlie's direction.

"Jasper." Carlisle chided, but Jazz knew he was not cross...yet.

"Sorry Chief Swan." He grinned. "And so I thought to myself it is time to start saying D-Dad." Charlie nodded in total agreement with the boy's statement.

"You couldn't go one day without saying Papa." Emmett laughed at how weird Jasper sounded saying Dad.

"Of course I could."

"Jasper would you like some more marshmallows on top?" Carlisle asked with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his son's bulging hamster cheeks. The boy swallowed noisily and nodded his head.

"Oh yes please Papa...Damn!"

"Jasper I like that you trust me enough to call me Papa. Please do not ever change, my good boy." He wiped a tear from his son's cheek.

"Happy tears Papa...Do not worry."

Beaming, Carlisle turned to Bella. "Bella and Charlie...Welcome to the Family." Carlisle said softly and hoped he had made the chocolate correct to their liking. "Happy Halloween from our house to yours and many more to come I am sure..."

xxxx

Review please if ya made it to the end...I need coffee and perhaps lemon curd on toast or summit just as nasty:)

A/N Thanks Cumor of the golden words for the Drunken Elk.x


End file.
